


For two horses more

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966), Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: AU, Brothers AU, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: Two brothers and their partners cross paths in the same city.
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez, "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	For two horses more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These are drabbles, but they have a common plot! The time frame of the films may have been shifted, just imagine that both films took place at the same time.
> 
> English (online translate) and Russian (original)  
> [Few people read me, so I decided not to translate. I would still translate using an online translator, because the text is very complex. If someone wants to, they can translate it themselves.]

A meaty chunk of beef bounces over the plate as Manco nails a local mobster who thinks that someone cares about his life if a bounty hunter who is famous for his speed and unstoppability is standing in the bar. That is, Manco himself.  
The edge of the Manco poncho gets into the soup and the man experiences a surge of anger, which leads the bandit's physical condition to an inevitable deterioration. He lifts the man off the table again, with a sharp movement, and the sound of a broken nose and broken teeth reverberates through the silent bar.  
The man who has been watching him from the side since his appearance in the room gets up, but does not interfere. Manco does not recognize him and continues to ignore him, already dragging the semi-conscious victim to the exit. Manco doesn't care how people react to him as long as the guns aren't pointed in his direction.  
He usually rarely goes to this city, preferring to stick to the southernmost Eastern border of the state, giving his brother the other half (Northwest). What his brother did here, how famous he is here, who knows him here - it doesn't matter. Manco came here because of rumors about a Colonel who shot a local Sheriff in the knee, and this useless carcass that he plunges into a Riddle is just an excuse to visit this very Sheriff and find out information.  
"Hey, Blondie! " sounds like a voice whose intonation is multi-faceted in just one short phrase. The narrator, a man with no bones in his tongue. Manco doesn't even need to think about it to make a quick conclusion about it.  
"What?" – Manco decides not to ignore this man after realizing that he is most likely an acquaintance of his brother. "Blondie" - only this soft-bodied Turkey could be attached to such a nickname. Manco ties the man to the saddle as a short, dark, oddly built man walks around to face him.  
"What are you doing? Are you so offended by me that you're ignoring me?" His voice sounded like someone who is really ready to admit his guilt and Manco feels a pang of responsibility for what situation his brother will be in in the future. " Blondie, I didn't hide the money from you, but from the Queen's gang, how could I leave it unattended and run to you? You would..."  
The question of money makes Manco roll his eyes and interrupt the man: "Discuss this issue later. If you're sorry, you can definitely wait." Manco shows that he doesn't have time to pay attention to the stranger and gets on his horse.  
He sees his brother just as he comes around the corner of the Bank, all battered and dusty and clearly bathed in mud, riding an equally dirty horse.  
Manco grins and leans toward the man, pointing a finger at his brother.  
"And it's probably this guy you're dealing with, not me."  
"Besa mi culo!"  
Manco drives off with a final nod to his brother, so that the surrounding people don't have time to relate the twins to each other and spread the word that there are two of them.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Мясистый кусок говядины подскакивает над тарелкой от того, что Манко пригваздывает ко столу бандита из местной банды, который возомнил, что до его жизни кому-то есть дело, если в баре стоит прославившийся своей быстротой и неостановимостью охотник за головами. То есть сам Манко.  
Краешек пончо Манко попадает в суп и мужчина испытывает прилив гнева, который приводит физическое состояние бандита к неотвратимому ухудшению. Он ещё раз, резким движением, приподнимает того над столом и звук сломанного носа, с выбитыми зубами раздаётся по затихнувшему бару.  
Мужчина, который наблюдал со стороны за ним с его появления в помещении привстаёт, но не вмешивается. Манко его не узнаёт и продолжает игнорировать, уже таща полубессознательную жертву на выход. Манко нет дела до того, как на него реагируют, пока в его сторону не направлены пушки.  
Он обычно редко бывает в этом городе, предпочитая держаться самой южной восточной границы штата, отдавая своему брату вторую половину (северо-запад). Что здесь делал его брат, насколько он здесь знаменит, кто его здесь знает - никакой роли не играет. Манко приехал сюда из-за слухов о полковнике, который прострелил колено местному шэрифу, а эта бесполезная туша, которую он погружает на Загадку - лишь повод наведаться к этому самому шэрифу и выведать информацию.  
– Эй, Блондинчик! – звучит голос, чьи интонации проиявляются многогранно всего за одну короткую фразу. Рассказчик, человек без костей в языке. Манко даже задумываться не надо, чтобы сделать быстрый вывод о нём.  
– Что? – Манко решает всё же не игнорировать этого мужчину, поняв, что скорее всего он знакомый брата. "Блондинчик" - только этот мягкотелый индюк мог оказаться привязаным к такой кличке. Манко попутно привязывает человека к седлу, пока невысокий смуглый и странно сложенный мужчина обходит его так, чтобы смотреть в лицо.  
– Ты чего? Настолько на меня обиделся, что игнорируешь? – Его голос прозвучал, как у того, кто действительно готов признать свою вину и Манко чувствует укол ответственности за то, в какой ситуации в дальнейшем будет находиться его брат. – Блондинчик, я ведь спрятал деньги не от тебя, а от банды Ферзя, как я мог их оставить без присмотра и побежать к тебе? Ты же бы...  
Вопрос о деньгах застаставляет Манко закатить глаза и перебить мужчину: – Обсудишь этот вопрос потом. Если сожалеешь, то подождать точно сможешь. – Манко демонстрирует всем своим видом, что ему некогда обращать внимание на незнакомца и садится на лошадь.  
Своего брата он видит сразу, как тот выезжает из-за угла банка, весь потрёпанный, пыльный и явно искупавшийся в грязи, верхом на столь же грязной лошади.  
Манко ухмыляется и наклоняется к мужчине, указывая на брата пальцем: – Да и скорее всего дело у тебя к этому парню, а не ко мне.  
– Besa mi culo!  
Манко отъезжает, кивнув брату напоследок, чтобы окружающие люди не успели соотнести близнецов друг с другом и не распространить слух о том, что их двое.


End file.
